


louder than steam

by awaikioku



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Butterfly Position, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Top Choi San, because San is fucking talented in everything, or so it's called, use them muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaikioku/pseuds/awaikioku
Summary: Dating a member of your group comes with pros and cons.Pros: always together. Not a single day goes without seeing each other, whether you like it or not.Cons: no privacy to fuck. Sexual frustration builds up to the pyramid.Or: a couple finding an alternative use of a studio shower.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	louder than steam

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the utmost virtuous motive of practicing writing a smut aha

Dating a member of the same group comes in handy when your career is a busy idol always chased by schedules, often feeding newspaper articles with hackneyed phrases of the reason for breakup (if they ever had the freedom to acknowledge their relationship in the first place) being ‘too busy, can’t see’—which was never an excuse, because you’re _always_ seeing each other. 

Inconvenience comes, however, when you’re _always_ together with other members where you hardly get the time to make out, only share brief kisses here and there when there really is no space for privacy.

While their members’ consent to their relationship (which they were eternally glad), the couple decided to make it strictly platonic in front of them, because they don’t want to make things awkward for others—that’s called decency. Still, Wooyoung can’t deny a small part of him wishing everyone around him, including the members, disappeared magically for at least an hour, so that he could spend a good make out session that he was craving for.

Wooyoung can jerk off or finger himself for all he wants (within the allocated time of the shower—practiced, you see), mewling San’s name out for a stimulus (which he hoped the sound of water was enough for the coverage) but it really isn’t the same as having San’s hard throbbing cock rutting in him hitting all the delicious spots that makes him delirious. He wants to hear San taunt him, the only person (and maybe the moment) he’d show his submissive side. He wants more than where his fingers can reach. He is starving for San’s dick in him. 

With the busy schedule pushing them, where he can’t do as much as shove his tongue down the other’s throat, the need only builds. And he knows San is feeling the same. He knows it in the way he looks at him with those blazing eyes that he’s worse at hiding than he is. He fears that it might show too much on camera that he avoids the gaze—but it really doesn’t help when the gaze he throws just churns the heat in his abdomen.

Wooyoung knows he must have gone crazy when he finds a lube and condoms in his work bag—literally the last things you should pack coming in for a dance practice. He grabs a towel, and zips up immediately before he could greet the end of his career with someone having a glimpse of those ominous objects.

But he knows—he knows that the other members have to return to the dorm early and bless themselves with good sleep before they have a magazine photoshoot or a radio to attend to the next day—and that he and San don't.

“You sure you two want to stay behind?” His manager asks for one last time before heads out with the rest of the members to drop them off at their dorm.

“Yup, we just want to finalise some moves,” Wooyoung replies, hoping he doesn’t sound a little too eager. San gives a nod of confirmation at his side.

“Don’t overwork yourselves,” the manager pats his shoulder, and tells them to call once their done so that he could come pick them up.

“We will,” San gives a promising smile.

And they do practice.

For a while, enough to desert the building with only a few people remaining. In the practice room, there is a phone lying solitary, which is displaying the conversation Wooyoung had had with his manager; manager asking him if he should come get them, and Wooyoung asking to spare him two more hours.

“Bringing a lube for practice? You are fucking horny aren’t you?” San growls in Wooyoung’s ear from behind.

Although Wooyoung hates to admit, he fucking loves when San’s voice coats with dominace; it tightens his hole—and San doesn’t really need to hear him when the fingers shoved in are suffocated by force of confirmation.

“DO-don’t act like you didn’t want it,” Wooyoung mumbles in between his moans, his ears too concentrated on the unholy squelching sound that truly doesn’t belong to the studio shower. It sounds loud and clear in his ears, building his heat, but he hopes the running hot shower sound is enough for a cover up.

San rubs his rock hard cock against his ass, which is a reply to how much he wants him, and that feeling itself makes him stir in _want_.

“But here?”

_Here. In a studio shower. In the KQ building._

Even though the place is almost deserted after many workers have left calling it a day, it wasn’t empty. This place, where anyone could walk in, seeing two naked men under a running shower, one panting against a wall, his knees almost giving up, and another sticking three digits in the other’s hole, making him cry. There was no way to explain how this is just a friendly gesture.

And yet Wooyoung knows how San’s words lack a sense of crisis, with how he spreads his fingers widely inside, brushing the walls that makes his cock throb, drawing it out before shoving it right back in. Wooyoung shudders a moan. He doesn’t want to stop.

“Sa-San, give it to me already,” he pleads, his voice shaking in anticipation.

He has been feeling San’s cock brush against his ass very intentionally, and as much as he loves San’s thick fingers thrusting in his slick hole, he craves for _more_.

San lines up his chest against Wooyoung’s back, and breathes in his ear. “Beg for me.”

And Wooyoung feels like he’s going to come right then and there. But he doesn’t want to. He knows they don’t have much time waiting for his refractory time, and more than anything, he’s desperate to feel San’s cock in him.

“San, come on, _ngh!”_

A pleasure sparks through his body when he feels a press against the nub. San knows how he’s holding back his come, and is just _torturing_ him hooking his fingers against the prostate. He can almost hear San’s chuckle on his neck while he gives a wet kiss, as his hip bucks behind almost in reflex.

“Fuck you,” he pants. 

“Maybe in another lifetime,” he teases, pseudo-biting the neck in front of him. He probably wants to, but the professionalism denied a chance. Only sometimes San would mark his inner thigh, close to his crotch, which makes Wooyoung doubt his hidden masochism when it fills him with the satisfaction of being possessed.

“ _Ah,_ ” he whimpers, feeling another brush on his delicious spot, and he gives in. “San-San-ah, please, I need you to fuck me, _please-_ ”

“Good boy.”

As soon as he whispers a praise, he pulls out his fingers leaving his hole whimpering at the emptiness before he immediately slams his throbbing shaft in, and Wooyoung cries out loud.

“Shh, Woo, you don’t want someone to find us,” San soothes, cupping his mouth with his hand. 

For a moment Wooyoung visions himself in third person, pushed against a bathroom wall, swallowing San’s cock hungrily, while their bodies attached with no space in between—and it looked fucking _lewd_ and _sinful,_ tensing his body.

“Fuck, so tight,” San groans. 

Wooyoung feels his walls clenching around the length, gripping it tight as if to remember every curve and dent San’s cock had—not that he hadn’t registered already.

“You like this feeling? That maybe you might be exposed? That someone might come see you being fucked good?”

San shakes him, drawing his dick all the way out with only his head remaining, then sinking back right to the depth Wooyoung can never reach. Wooyoung can only cry, and he feels a stream of water that doesn’t belong to the shower run down his cheeks. 

He bucks his hip back, matching San’s pace.

“Fuck, San, more!”

San gives a grunt, grabs his waist and grants him the wish. The slapping sound of skin echoes in the shower room, and _dear God_ , Wooyoung wishes no one is around the area. There’s an urge to touch his long neglected cock, but he knows a mere stroke and he was done for. And more than the urge of reaching his high, he has a strong desire of feeling San’s cock thrust in him as long as he could, _ruin_ him, that leaves him babbling nonsensical moans.

“So fucking good for me,” San groans, sinking his almost lethal hard dick at a stupid pace.

Every time San angles his shaft against his sweet spot, he sees stars behind his eyelids. He grips tightly onto the shower handles as if it holds his lifeline, because his knees had long given up on him, and God bless San’s arm strength that kept him in place or otherwise he’d be crumpled on the floor.

There’s no end to the leaking of precum from his painful dick, dancing in the rhythm of San fucking him. He sees through his blurry eyes how the whites splattered on the wet blue floor, thinned out on its thickness with tap water, running down the drain, and he believes there isn’t anywhere more convenient than shower to fuck. Not only because it cleans out the mess but also the echoing effect of the slapping, the squelching, the moaning and groaning helps him lose himself.

“Were you hungry for this? For my cock?”

“Yes, yes, your cock, _fuck,_ so good!” Wooyoung cries in misery, his mind hazy to even resist the taunting the usual him would never accept. It is only this exact moment when he’s driven to the edge that he allows. _Only for San._

He continues to pound into him _hard_ , and just when his arms are about to give up on holding strength, following his legs suit, San hoists him up holding the back of his knees, digging in Wooyoung deeper than he could ever. Electricity runs down to Wooyoung’s toe, and he chokes at what was going to be the loudest moan of the day. He’s _so fucking_ deep, and Wooyoung can feel the tip brushing against his deep end of the sensitive wall. And it’s too much.

Wooyoung had never been this thankful of San’s built up body, carrying a grown up man’s weight on his bare arms _and_ shaking him up and down. He can’t move much, but he doesn’t need to—because he knows when Wooyoung’s about to meet his high, as he throws his weak head on his shoulder and whimpers.

“Ah, I’m coming, _ah!”_

“Come for me, love,” he growls, planting a soft kiss on his ear, contradictory of his beastly fucking, and Wooyoung throws his arm behind, desperately grabbing San’s hair like it holds his dear life. A wave of heat gushes through him and releases through his dick, now painting a pale blue tile before him with a splatter of white.

Wooyoung clenches around the still hard shaft of San’s, still rocking him while he is riding through his high, and Wooyoung feels like he's going to be destroyed from overstimulation. 

“ _San- God, please-_ ”

San gives a heavy groan in response, shuddering a little as he stands still while he releases his cum. He huffs after a pause, and lets Wooyoung down while drawing back. Wooyoung stands, he really intends to, but he feels his knees buckling and gravity too strong. San catches him just in time, holding him up, turning him easily, and now the two facing each other.

“That good?” 

Wooyoung sees the smirk on San for the first time, that must have been lingering for this entire time. 

“I was just tired from practice. Don’t get too proud of yourself,” he scoffs, because it annoys him—no, he absolutely isn’t turned on by the curve tugging on San’s lips, nor the luring gaze he gives. San gives a sound of disappointment.

“I absolutely loved it though,” he gives him a bird kiss. “You were so pretty.”

The magic hour is gone. Wooyoung isn’t going to be generous enough to admit how fucking amazing it was, he regained his composure to act like that compliment really doesn’t affect him. Because the blush on his cheeks to his collarbones is definitely due to the heat of the shower, and nothing else.

But he can’t fight back the urge to lean in and kiss him. Because San has that spell on him casted, one that will never fade.

With the help of San, Wooyoung finally resolves in using the shower for what it’s meant for—cleaning up. But in hindsight, Wooyoung thinks he has found a good option to fulfill his needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the dorm, the other six may or may not be betting on the two having sex…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and if you did let me know <3


End file.
